walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 164
Issue 164 is the one-hundred and sixty-fourth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the second part of Volume 28: A Certain Doom. It was published on February 15, 2017. Plot Maggie, Carl, and the Hilltop residents arrive at Alexandria to find it overrun. Lydia reassures Carl that doesn't mean his father is dead, and Maggie tells him she's right. Michonne and Jesus show up and Maggie and Dante offer to help them lead the herd away. Carl wants to go, but Maggie tells him he is not a good enough rider and to tell Brianna what she's doing. She asks him to watch the area and keep Hershel safe, and he agrees. In Alexandria, Rick and Negan are escaping the herd. Rick tells him to run ahead and open a door, which he does, and Rick begs him to wait for him. Negan pulls him inside and slams the door closed. He asks if he thought he was going to lock him out at the last minute and mentions that the others were scared and ran right past him. Rick stays silent. Negan says that they are alike and should get along so much better. Rick tells him that ship has sailed. Andrea sounds the horn to lead the herd away. Magna and Yumiko return to help her. Connie is in bed recovering and asks what all the noise is, but Kelly tells her it's nothing to worry about. Siddiq and Annie take shelter in Eugene's house and notice his radio equipment on the table. Negan asks Rick what the worst thing he's ever done is. Rick tells him to fuck off, and Negan teases him about his use of the word. He says they are just killing time, and Rick says it's hard to narrow it down but the worst thing he ever did was live when so many others who should have didn't. Negan agrees and reflects on the people who were too weak and he watched die. He says that eventually, he started to see everyone as weak which made it easier to 'bash a man's brains in'. He tells Rick he knows what he did was wrong and he helped him to see that which is why he stayed in the cell, brought back Alpha's head and saved his life. He then says the worst thing he ever did was leave his wife to rot because he couldn't put her down himself. Eugene and Heath have led some of the herd away and plan to go back for more. Heath tells Eugene he is impressed by his skills at leading them away, and Eugene says they are simple creatures to figure out and that thanks to Rick, he's safe enough to pay attention to detail. Heath tells him he almost looks forward to days like these because ever since he lost his leg, he feels most useful on a horse. Eugene says it is good for him too, and they head back to Alexandria. Dwight tells Laura they need to lead more of the herd away and asks her to fire a few shots. She says they will get surrounded, but Dwight orders her to do it. She fires her gun and the roamers start to follow them. They run into Andrea, Magna and Yumiko and he tells her to sound the horn. Eugene and Heath return to help. Negan tells Rick it is starting to thin out. Rick stands up and says he wants to do something instead of hiding all day. Negan tells him no and that he will do something, but Rick has to stay. He tells him to stay by the door and cover him, and not to shoot him unless he still thinks he deserves it. Rick says nothing, and Negan asks if he can believe they are working together. On the perimeter, Carl tells the Hilltop residents to gather their weapons because they need to help the others. Lydia smiles at him. Meanwhile, Tara asks John how things are looking. He says it's time to pack up and get ready to go. In a couple of hours, they can go in and clean up what's left. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea Grimes *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Eugene Porter *Heath *Paul Monroe *Earl Sutton *Brianna *Dwight *Negan *Tara *John *Sherry *Magna *Yumiko *Kelly *Connie *Annie *Siddiq *Dante *Lydia *Julia *Vincent *Laura *The Saviors *Alexandria Safe-Zone citizens *Hilltop Colony residents Deaths *None Trivia *This issue marks Dante's 25th appearance. *It is stated in the Letter Hacks that Rick and Lori got "serious" in their relationship around when Rick was 23. **The mixup with the characters' ages is also acknowledged and that the time skip is likely more than two years. References Category:Media and Merchandise